


Должок

by P20Bh



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P20Bh/pseuds/P20Bh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Чарли в руинах, и руины эти принадлежат Джерри.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>- Боже, парень... - в голосе Джерри смех, неверие и, может, капля жалости.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Должок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Debt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/720376) by [ilcuoreardendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo). 



Джерри нашел его в подворотне - с одной стороны стена, с другой переполненные мусорные баки, он пытался заснуть, согретый теплым воздухом вытяжки, но даже она не была способна заглушить вонь.  
\- Боже, парень... - в голосе Джерри смех, неверие и, может, капля жалости.  
Пожалуй, Чарли был почти рад этому знакомому лицу, в свете уличных фонарей оно светилось, бледное и худое.  
Всё, чем владел Чарли, пять дней назад взлетело на воздух. Опять. Но, разнообразия ради, в этот раз по его собственной инициативе. Единственно возможный шанс избавиться от группы вампиров, взявших его след неделю назад. Увы, на языках пламени, сжирающих его дом под аккомпанемент лопающихся оконных стёкл, план заканчивался.  
Он остался без паспорта, наличных и единой возможности добраться до своих скудных сбережений. Он не ел два, может, и три дня. От него разит потом, кровью и чужим мусором, всё тело ломит.  
Он так устал. Устал бежать, устал оглядываться. Устал срываться с места каждые шесть месяцев, а то и чаще.  
Он убегал четыре года.  
Возможно, сейчас все наконец закончится.  
\- Подумать только, всё, что я тебе предлагал, ты променял... на это? Это даже "дырой" назвать язык не поворачивается, Чарли, - покачал головой Джерри и, протянув руку, вздернул его на ноги из импровизированной постели.  
Чарли не протестовал и не сопротивлялся.

Они подъехали к двухэтажному дому в сердце очередного пригорода.  
Чарли не знал, сколько прошло времени: он задремал на пассажирском сиденье, убаюканный теплом работающей печки и умиротворяющей сытостью полного желудка. По дороге Джерри свернул к окну самообслуживания придорожной забегаловки и, послушав в ответ на предложение перекусить глубокомысленную тишину со стороны ошарашенного пассажира, усмехнулся и заказал еду. Иначе как мистикой сумеречной зоны Чарли это объяснить не мог.  
Он проснулся от наступившей после заглушенного двигателя тишины и всё еще сонно моргал, когда Джерри выволок его из машины, втолкнул через главную дверь и направил вверх по лестнице.  
"Сейчас, - подумал Чарли, когда они оказались в главной спальне, ключ от запертой двери исчез за воротом рубашки вампира. - Он убьет меня здесь".  
Джерри пришел за ним.  
Чарли был готов к боли. К ощущению, когда клыки вспарывают тонкую кожу и врезаются в кость. Вместо этого его легко толкнули в грудь.  
Сорванные пуговицы рубашки забарабанили по кафелю пола, словно рассыпавшееся драже. Штаны и нижнее белье исчезли так же быстро.  
\- Топай мыться, - коротко ответил Джерри на ошалелый взгляд отчаянно покрасневшего Чарли.  
Холодная ладонь втолкнула его в ванную комнату. Даже если удача будет на его стороне, прикинул Чарли, пока Джерри наполнял ванну, и он успеет сбежать по лестнице и окажется на улице, ключи от единственной тачки все еще были у Джерри, а у Чарли было только полное отсутствие одежды.  
Он потерял нить рассуждений, когда его бесцеремонно сгрузили в ванну. Вода, уже достающая до бедер, приятно согревала продрогшее тело, от мыльных пузырей хотелось чихнуть.  
\- Да какого ж?!..  
\- От тебя воняет, - доверительно сообщил Дежрри, вложив ему в руки губку.  
\- С каких пор ты заделался чистоплюем? Не припомню за тобой привычки мыть своих жертв.  
\- Убить тебя? Парень, - Джерри щелкнул языком и, намылив плечи Чарли, переключаясь на грудь, - если бы я хотел убить тебя, ты был бы уже мертв.  
\- Тогда...  
\- Нет, Чарли, просто убить тебя было бы слишком просто, - губка скользнула с его талии к бедру. - За тобой должок, парень. За всё, что ты отнял, - Джерри легко царапал кончиком ногтя, перемещаясь ко второму бедру, - за всё, что разрушил, - губка огладила яички, задевая чувствительную кожу, и двинулась вверх. От неглубокого пореза на животе пена вокруг порозовела, - ты мне должен. А долги нужно отдавать.  
Чарли зашипел, вжавшись спиной в кафель.  
\- Эта ночь в уплату долга. И все последующие. До тех пор, пока я не решу, что мы в расчёте, - по лицу Джерри скользнула клыкастая ухмылка. - Только после этого я убью тебя. И дам другую жизнь, возможно.


End file.
